Web of Lies
by Twidiamonds
Summary: Ever since they could remember, they had been lying. Whether it be to their parents, the town, or each other. Sooner or later every lie is broken down to reveal the truth. BXA JXE slash R&R oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Everything had always been a lie, that was the way we always intended it.

I remember when this whole thing got started. Back when the four of us were just simple teenagers, with bright futures ahead of us.

My best friend, Edward Masen, had been my best friend since kindergarten at the time. We did everything together, from dating to going through puberty. I seriously don't know how I would have survived the first two years of high school without him.

Jasper and Alice Whitlock moved to Forks junior year, and immediately attached themselves to Edward and I. Edward had been in the closet for a year, only telling me about his homosexuality, and I had been on the fence about it, but one look at Alice and my mind was made up. Conveniently, Jasper and Alice also shared our sexual preference. I won't go into details but I bet you can imagine how awkward that conversation was.

The only problem was mine and Edward's parents. To put it in a nice way, they were homophobes. I tried to tell my parents once, just before Alice and I got together, but bailed last minute; calling Alice and crying for hours about how they wouldn't accept me. I wanted to believe that they would love me no matter what, but I knew better. Edward didn't even try with his parents; he already knew what their reaction would be.

I don't even remember which one of us suggested it, or where the initial thought was, but we made a plan. The perfect plan.

I started dating Jasper and Edward started dating Alice. That way, no one would ask us out or question our sexuality. It seemed simple really, we could all stay friends and I would get Alice to myself whenever I wanted. I liked the idea of that. Of course, Jasper and I had to act like a couple in public, but when we were alone or at the Whitlock's house it was a different story.

Alice and Jasper had already come out to both of their parents, Carlisle and Esme Whitlock, and they understood. Whenever we were over there they always showed me and Edward endless compassion. They sympathized with us and promised not to tell a soul about our extracurricular activities including their children. Let's just say that we made it quite obvious about our relationships, I could barely keep my hands off Alice when I knew there was no risk of exposure.

But that was the beginning of the lie.

Lies grow.

Soon, we had to make another lie, knowing it was pointless to stay in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship without anyone getting suspicious. I mean, who had a boyfriend for 10 years and doesn't marry him? So, Jasper and I got married. It was just another hoax, neither of us actually planned together forever, and neither of us spent the honeymoon like a normal couple. We sat in a hotel room drinking Pepsi and joking around every once and awhile about what we should have been doing on a honeymoon. That would have just been weird; I like chicks, not dicks. We got divorced a week later secretly, knowing that everyone would still think we were married, besides those who knew the plan. Edward and Alice.

Edward and Alice got married also, doing the same as me and Jasper before divorcing and coming home into our open arms. I almost died without Ali for the two honeymoons.

We all moved away from home, far away from the curious eyes of our parents and to the small town of Rutland, Vermont. It was tiny but we quickly got settled into an apartment building. Alice and I lived together, as did Edward and Jasper, and we all started our new lives together. We didn't have to worry about parents catching us making out on the couch or hear us making love through the thin walls. It felt good to be able to be ourselves.

I got a job at a bookstore, and Alice was designing clothing for her own store called Bixie. Jasper became a history teacher and Edward was working at the local hospital, which was ironically located down the street from McDonalds. Everything was perfect, and the four of us were closer than ever.

But, then the time came for that lie I was talking about earlier, to grow.

Edward's parents, my parents, and the Whitlock's were coming down for Christmas. We scrambled to move Alice into the boys apartment and Jasper into mine. All in all, everything was alright and I had a great holiday, excluding how my mother kept holding the mistletoe above Jasper and I. Nothing against Jasper, but his lips were too hard and his saliva was like slime. I was constantly craving Alice's sweet scent.

But, anyway, back to the present. It was two days before Thanksgiving, and Alice was putting up all of our Turkey day decorations. The phone rang and I picked it up instantly, figuring that it was one of the boys being too lazy to walk across the hall to get something.

It wasn't. Our small lie wasn't so small anymore.


	2. Surprise

Bella's POV

"Hello?" I asked find of rudely. I mean seriously, the guys didn't need to call if they needed something. We were only three feet away.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I dropped the phone. Alice gave me a worried look as I just stared at the talking device now lying on the floor.

"Who is it baby?" she asked quietly. I just shook my head and picked up the phone.

"Bella? What was that?" the other end of the line asked frantically.

"Nothing… I um, dropped the phone." I quickly answered.

"Oh, well that's good. We all know how clumsy you can be." She giggled and in the background I heard the sound of an elevator opening.

"Kate, where are you?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of that elevator. Kate lived out in Alaska, nearly in the middle of nowhere. The closest elevator to her was probably five hours.

"Hmm… what would you say if I said I was in outside your apartment?" the phone slipped from between my fingers again. Kate. Was outside. Our apartment.

"Alice!" I was in full panic mode. No. This couldn't be happening. All that we had done to protect this lie was going to fall apart.

"What is it babe? C'mon Bella, you've got to tell me what's going on. Who was on the phone?" She pulled me into a hug.

"Kate… she's here Alice!" her arms dropped from around me just as there was a knock at the door.

"Shit!" she screamed out before grabbing me y the arm and pulling me to the door with her. I looked through the peephole, seeing as I was the only one tall enough to do so, and just as promised, there was Kate.

"What do we do? What do we do?" I was panicking. Kate was my cousin, and practically sister as we were growing up. She had been the happiest person at Jasper and mine's wedding. How on earth could I explain living with Alice?

"Opening the door would be a good start." Kate said from the other side of the door. Shit, I forgot that she could definitely hear everything we were saying. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kate wrapped me in a big hug and started laughing. "Surprise!"

I hated surprises.

"Where is Jasper?" she asked, looking around the room with a very confused expression on her face. Probably wondering where all of Jasper's stuff had gone.

"He's across the hall with Edward." Alice said strangely. It was hoarse sounded like something was stuck in her throat. Probably the same lump that was stuck in mine as well.

We were silent then. I kept looking over at Alice, trying to figure out if she had a plan. My pixie always had a plan or something up her sleeve. Unfortunately, she was sending the same glance over at me. We were screwed.

I turned to study Kate's face, trying to read her mind and see what she could be thinking. She was still surveying the room, which seemed harmless enough until I say her eyes widen to the size of saucers. I looked around trying to see what had caused such a reaction, when I noticed the picture of me and Alice kissing on our 5th anniversary. Kate looked between me and Alice a couple times with shock and disbelief written all over out face.

Yep, definitely screwed.

Jasper's POV

Edward was wearing that shirt again. I tried not to let it show, but he knew what that shirt did to me. It was skin tight. So tight that all of his abs was deliciously accented and defined. So tight that when he wore those hip hugging jeans it showed just a slit of skin. We were trying to watch 'The Grudge', but I couldn't concentrate when he looked so… hot.

He was sitting slightly on my lap with his legs dangling over the edge, and whenever he would move I seemed to get harder and harder. The friction my jeans were supplying at his every twitch was going to drive me insane. By the smirk on his oh-so-innocent face, he knew what he was doing.

He crossed his legs and mover scooted an inch closer to me and I was done.

"Edward." I hissed as I pushed him back onto the couch. I hovered above him and slowed grinded my aching dick into his. I smirked at the moan that escaped his beautiful lips and made another circle.

"Dear god…" he panted as he bucked his hips up into me. I almost collapsed on top of him at the feeling.

"He can't save you now." I whispered in his ear before gently taking the lobe into my mouth and sucking. Every moan he released felt like a reward. I lived to please him. I rushed with the button on his jeans, just wanting to feel him without this annoying material in the way. Of course, my fingers didn't want to cooperate and I couldn't seem to undo anything. See what this boy does to me? Makes me a fumbling mess.

Finally I pushed them down to his feet and I could see his cock standing at full attention inside of his boxers. I palmed him through the small fabric, grabbing and squeezing firmly.

"Jasper... fuck… oh shit. Stop." I froze. What?

"We don't have lube remember? We ran out yesterday. I… fuck I wouldn't be able to survive if you continued, knowing you could burry yourself inside me… shit." Fuck, really? I know we're gay God couldn't you just give us a break? I'll go to church on Easter Sunday and help the little hungry children if you just give me a way to fuck this man right now.

"Well, unless you want to borrow some from Bella…" I silently thanked God for listening and literally ran out of our apartment.

"Bella!" I yelled, banging on the door repeatedly. After what seemed like forever, I finally heard the lock slip over and the door open.

"Thank god! I need lube now!" her eyes grew wide.

"Jas-" I cut her off.

"I don't care if it is that frickin pineapple coconut shit you and Alice use! All I know is that if I don't have my dick buried inside the sexy man across the hall in three seconds I am going to explode!"

"That's good to know Jasper." Bella's cousin Kate walked into view. Holy fucking shit. "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do."

**Hey guys, I know its short but I don't have a lot of time to write right now. You don't need the long story but my little brother is in the hospital and I always worry about him too much. It might be awhile before I update again, so don't expect a quick update. But I WILL update eventually once this mess clears over and I can think clearly :)**

**I love reviews so you are welcome to leave any! It was the reviews you guys left last time that made me want to continue the oneshot and make it a full story.**

**Sorry for mistakes! Me and grammar aren't on speaking terms lol**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Twidiamonds**


End file.
